


Новый год в Азкабане

by Sharleneveta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: Сколько стоит жизнь шлюхи Азкабана? Больше, чем любая другая. Особенно если этой шлюхой, внезапно, заделался Гарри Поттер. Каким образом Поттер там оказался и реально ли после этого вернуть его к обычной жизни? Спойлер: Хэппи Энд.Узники/Гарри Поттер, Гарри Поттер/Все





	Новый год в Азкабане

_О мире, в котором происходит действие этого фанфика_

Уважаемые читатели, действие этого фанфика происходит в особом мире. Это другая галактика, другое измерение и параллельный мир. Люди там идут в школу в 30 лет. 

До этого они сидят дома и находятся под тщательным надзором родителей, дабы ничто не оказало на них пагубного влияния. 

Несмотря на то, что это параллельное измерение, по особому космическому каналу люди этого измерения получают информацию о деятельности Роскомнадзора, которым искренне восхищаются и которого ставят в пример. 

Поскольку в этом мире люди идут в школу в тридцать лет, то на первом курсе школы «Хогвартс», когда жителям вселенной Джоан Роулинг было бы 11, жителям этого мира в этот момент 34 года.

В этом фанфике описываются события из жизни Гарри Поттера, после того как он идет в «Хогвартс», что в этом мире возможно только после 30 лет.

Пожалуйста, обратите на это особое внимание, в этом фанфике само отсутствие существования такого института как школа, до 30 лет - это самое главное, автор считает, что с этой вселенной нам надо брать пример. 

Напоследок хочу сказать, что я знаю - есть много людей, которые пишут об этом мире. Но часто они забывают это указать!!! Стыдно, друзья! Обязательно указывайте такое, а то ваши произведения могут выглядеть как произведения постыдных извращенцев! 

_Однажды, в одном переулке_

__

__

Двое, появившись словно бы из ниоткуда, пару секунд простояли в нескольких шагах друг напротив друга на узкой, освещенной луной тропе. Стояли не шевелясь, наставив один в грудь другого волшебные палочки, а затем, когда каждый понял, кто перед ним, убрали палочки под мантии и торопливо двинулись в одном направлении.

— Есть новости? — спросил тот, что был выше ростом.

— Да, — ответил Северус Снейп. — Поттера посадили в «Азкабан».

Гримаса то ли удивления, то ли отвращения скривила лицо Яксли.

— Они что, рехнулись?

Снейп кивнул.

— От Поттера им больше вреда, чем от нас. Прошли те времена, когда они делали вид, что борются с Пожирателями. Теперь они не скрывают, что борются с теми, кто знает о них правду.

— Стало быть, — усмехнулся Яксли, — наше время, время Пожирателей настало?

Они повернули направо, на широкую подъездную дорожку, в которую уперлась тропа.

— Не думаю, — ответил Снейп. — Если бы от устранения Поттера нам была бы реально хоть какая-то польза, то тогда Пожиратели работали бы куда эффективнее, скажем, в период, когда Поттер был еще ребенком. Убрать полезнее было бы Альбуса Дамблдора. Или Минерву Макгонагалл… Орден Феникса…

— Ну, убрать Орден Феникса — это по твоей части, Снейп. И пусть нам нет никакой пользы от того, что убрали Поттера, я вот ума не приложу — им-то зачем, чтобы он сидел? Какую правду мальчишка там может знать?

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Вот они и выяснят. Точнее, они позаботятся, чтобы никто не выяснил. Сгноят его в «Азкабане». Тот факт, что причина ареста Поттера в его информированности, сомнений не вызывает. Представь себе, он, скажем, захочет сотрудничать с Темным Лордом… Темный Лорд не откажет. И тогда все правительство снимется. После того, что они делали с Поттером в газетах и тому подобное… Думаешь, мальчишка их любит? Они все правильно сделали. Сохранят свои места при Темном Лорде. Больше им ничего не надо.

Яксли недоверчиво посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Поттер перейдет на сторону Темного Лорда?

— Поттер слишком эмоционален. Он может наделать дел даже не переходя на чью-то сторону. Я его учил.

В конце прямой дорожки вырос из темноты большой, красивый загородный дом, с мерцавшим в ромбовидных окнах первого этажа светом. Где-то в темном парке журчал за тисовой изгородью фонтан. Гравий похрустывал под ногами Снейпа и Яксли.

— Что-то ты сегодня больно разговорчивый, Снейп…

Тот поморщился.

— Просто я удивлен, что они на это решились. А казалось ведь, настали свободные времена, казалось, что теперь мы, Пожиратели, можем спокойно воевать с этой так называемой «светлой стороной». Но видимо, Серый правительственный аппарат только ждал своего часа, чтобы снова вмешаться в игру…

_Свидетель Рональд Уизли_

— Встать, суд идет! В полном составе Визенгамота рассматривается дело Гарри Джеймса Поттера, подозреваемого в убийстве Седрика Диггори. Вызывается свидетель — Рональд Уизли. _Империо!_ Рональд, расскажите нам, почему Гарри Поттер виновен в смерти Седрика Диггори.

— Ну я, это… был с Гарри, когда он поехал на Турнир Трёх Волшебников…

— Так, и какие же вероломные действия он совершил во время Турнира?

— Он не ночевал в нашей палатке…

— И конечно, ходил в палатку к девушкам, приехавшим поболеть за спортсменов из Болгарии?

— Нет, к юношам…

— О-о, понятно… Продолжайте, продолжайте…

— Он пошел в палатку к Виктору Краму…

— В одной майке и шортах, вероятно?

— Я не помню, но наверное… И там потом на входе его встретили болгары… Я сказал ему не ходить….

— Ясное дело, вы же порядочный молодой человек, Уизли. Прошу вас, продолжайте… Как Поттер проявил свои преступные наклонности в лагере болгарских спортсменов?

— Я помню, его остановили и он так посмотрел на них грозно… И сказал, что ему нужно встретиться… С Виктором Крамом.

— Ушам своим не верю. У них определенно какие-то отношения.

— Гарри долго не выходил оттуда…

— Вероятно, вы слышали какие-то звуки?

— Да, мне даже показалось, что кто-то кричал в палатке, возможно, они…

— О, это все объясняет. Звуки страсти. Тело Виктора Крама, конечно, не из тех, перед которым устоит злодей вроде Поттера… Вы можете себе это представить… Поттер… Герой Волшебного мира… На коленях любуется Крамом со спущенными штанами, желая в порыве своей непорядочно грубой страсти устранить любое препятствие на пути этого спортсмена… Тут нет более никаких сомнений. Поттер хотел, чтобы Крам выиграл Турнир Трёх Волшебников и поэтому убил Диггори. Не так ли, Уизли? _Империо!_

— Э-э… Да.

— Слово предоставляется обвиняемому, Гарри Поттеру. Как Поттер может прокомментировать показания Рональда Уизли, своего лучшего друга?

— Ваша честь, на Поттера наложено заклятие немоты.

— Обвиняемый Поттер высказался. Показания прошу учесть в личном деле. Поттер отправляется в «Азкабан» до следующего заседания, которое будет через месяц. Прошу всех разойтись.

_Свидетель Гермиона Грейнджер_

— Встать, суд идет! В полном составе Визенгамота рассматривается дело Гарри Джеймса Поттера, подозреваемого в убийстве Седрика Диггори. Вызывается свидетель — Гермиона Грейнджер. Итак, что вы можете сказать по делу?

— Я хочу довести до вашего сведения, Ваша честь, что мне показалось, что вы сейчас… невербально применили ко мне заклятие «Империус»… Мои мысли расплываются…

— Ну что вы, мисс Грейнджер, как можно! Прошу вас, мы слушаем ваши показания!

— Перед первым заданием Турнира Трёх Волшебников Гарри пришел ко мне и сказал, что не бросал своё имя в Кубок…

— Да, разумеется, он сразу пошел именно к девушке, полагая, что мужчины распознают его отношения с Крамом…

— Гарри сказал, что он не подходил к запретной линии перед Кубком, и спросил моего совета, можно ли это как-то доказать…

— Запишите: «Преступник пытался создать фальшивые доказательства». Пожалуйста дальше, мисс Грейнджер?

— Я сказала, что не могу помочь ему, и Гарри огорченный ушел в спальню. Он был очень задумчив. Я знала, что его не поддерживают другие гриффиндорцы с его спальни, и очень волновалась… Долгое время я не могла уснуть и спустилась в гостиную…

— И там вы увидели?

— Я нашла там странную книгу, «Драконьи яйца. Венгерские хвосторогие».

— Хвосторогие? Невероятно! Мы знали о наклонностях Поттера, но чтобы настолько…

— Я думала, может, кто-то хотел почитать перед сном… Но вдруг я подумала о том, что драконы могут быть задействованы в Турнире Трёх Волшебников…

— Разумеется, ведь испытания для Турнира тоже выбираются жребием. Они вытаскиваются из Кубка Трёх Волшебников втайне от всех учеников… Поттер заколдовал Кубок второй раз! Он предупредил Крама о первом задании и выбрал то, с чем сам мог бы справиться…

— Когда Гарри получил фигурку дракона, он отнес ее в свою спальню… Его особенно интересовала возможность посмотреть на шипы дракона при любом освещении, чтобы прикинуть…

— Отвратительно!

— И потом на следующий день он уже прикинул, как обращаться с настоящим драконом!

— Надо думать! Запишите в дело Поттера: «Невероятное издевательство над животными. Способен на всё».

— Слово предоставляется обвиняемому, Гарри Поттеру. Как Поттер может прокомментировать показания Гермионы Грейнджер?

— Ваша честь, на Поттера наложено заклятие немоты.

— Обвиняемый Поттер высказался. Показания прошу учесть в личном деле. Обратите внимание, Поттер куда-то рвется, держите его, пожалуйста. Поттер отправляется в «Азкабан» до следующего заседания, которое будет через месяц. Прошу всех разойтись.

_Последние свидетели_

— Встать, суд идет! В полном составе Визенгамота рассматривается дело Гарри Джеймса Поттера, подозреваемого в убийстве Седрика Диггори. Вызывается свидетель — Невилл Долгопупс. _Империо!_ Говорите, Долгопупс.

— Я и Гарри всегда были хорошими друзьями…

— Как грустно, что Поттер так вероломно предал вашу дружбу. Продолжайте, Долгопупс…

— Накануне второго задания он спросил, не знаю ли я способ дышать под водой… Я сказал, что ведь есть жабросли…

— Наивная душа! И вы поверили, что Поттер будет их есть…

— Да, я пришел с ним на второе задание… Он был такой нервный…

— Какая актерская игра! Они разговаривали с Крамом?

— Н-нет, я не уверен…

— Видели? Кто-то еще сомневается в виновности Гарри Поттера? Он матёрый преступник! Полный контроль над собой. Нет никаких сомнений, что он сохранил жабросли и вырастил себе жабры при помощи темной магии сообщников! А жабросли наверняка запихнул в глотку Седрику Диггори, чтобы тот не мог попросить о помощи! Мы выяснили способ убийства, друзья! _Империо!_ Вы согласны, Долгопупс?

— Да…

— В зал приглашается главный свидетель, Драко Малфой!

— Я хотел попросить не применять ко мне «Империус». Я сам все скажу.

— Что вы, конечно нет! Пожалуйста, говорите!

— Поттер давно уже смотрел на Крама. Он положил жабросли в рот Диггори, я видел. Я не знаю подробностей, но думаю, Крам не мог удовлетворить его потребности в хвосторогих шипах.

— И Крам в отвращении к хвосторогим шипам, которыми баловался Поттер, отказывал Поттеру, если только тот не обещал ему убить Диггори?

— Думаю, да.

— Слово предоставляется обвиняемому, Гарри Поттеру. Как Поттер может прокомментировать показания Невилла Долгопупса и Драко Малфоя?

— Ваша честь, на Поттера наложено заклятие немоты.

— Обвиняемый Поттер высказался. На основании показаний свидетелей Гарри Поттер приговаривается к пожизненному заключению в «Азкабане», с особым содержанием.

— Ваша честь, Поттер проявляет неадекватность и склонность к насилию! Предлагаю вывести из зала.

— Проявляете склонность к насилию, Поттер? Ничего, дружок. В «Азкабане» охладитесь. Уведите.

_Теплый приём в Азкабане_

— Что, посадили, дружок? Ну, не волнуйся, тут долго не протянешь… Скоро ты забудешь о прежней жизни, личность твоя умрет. А там уже не так страшно.

— Я думаю, где-то я уже видел его. В газете что ли его какой печатали?

— Да, лицо знакомое.

— Смазливое лицо у него. Его ждет нижний этаж.

— Не шути с этим.

— Да он молодой, какая разница-то? Хоть умрет в экстазе. Не то что мы. Годами умирать…

— Не наводи жуть на парня. Тут, дружок, есть удовольствия, которых на воле ты не испытаешь никогда в жизни. О них не рассказывают тем, что за стенкой. Тем, что не на нарах. Дементоры… Хех, дементоры! На воле мы думали, что с ними страшно…

— Ха! Да они на воле только про «поцелуи дементора» и рассказывают. А про это… Про это они ничего не говорят. Тихо, дементоры идут. Сегодня меня!

— Уйди с дороги! Я покажу мальцу, как это делается!

— Пошел вон, старик! Ты загнешься уже скоро! Мне давайте, мне! Мне, прошу вас! У меня полно негативных мыслей!

_Заседание у Волан-де-Морта_

— Ну-с, Яксли, — Волан-де-Морт взглянул вдоль стола красными глазами, в которых причудливо играл горевший в камине огонь. — Успеет ли Министерство пасть до следующей субботы?

И снова все повернулись к Яксли. Тот расправил плечи. — Мой Лорд, на этот счет у меня есть хорошие новости. Мне удалось, хоть и ценой огромных усилий, наложить заклятие «Империус» на Пия Толстоватого. Министерство падет раньше, чем наступит следующая суббота.

— Мой Лорд…

— Северус. С каких пор ты вздумал перебивать меня? Есть какие-то новости?

— Новости о Поттере.

У многих из тех, кто сидел вокруг, округлились глаза.

— Поттера держат на самом нижнем секретном этаже «Азкабана». Доверенному лицу удалось установить, что его поселили в камере с пятьюдесятью мужчинами. Все эти пять лет они беспрестанно его насиловали.

Темный Лорд кашлянул.

— Два года его держали в обычной камере и водили на нижний этаж, затем переселили туда насовсем. С Поттером практиковали оргии, введение в анус всего, что они находили, оргазмировали внутрь его тела около тридцати раз в день, вследствие чего тот факт, что Поттер выжил, является невиданным ранее науке прецедентом.

Темный Лорд поднял бровь.

— Он до того боролся за свою жизнь, что его организм получил способность получать питание от спермы.

На лице Темного Лорда отразилось легкое беспокойство.

— Северус… Ты в этом уверен?

— Мой Лорд, я не стал бы даже произносить такие вещи, если бы не был на сто процентов в них уверен.

— Пожиратели, все, кто сидел в «Азкабане»? Насколько правдиво существование нижнего этажа, где держат таких… спермокабанов?

— Чистая правда, мой Лорд, — лицо Долохова стало бледнее обычного. — Простите, но не могу даже вспоминать об этом. В «Азкабане» ходят иногда об этом слухи, но там все кажется нереальным. Однако я видел, как одного туда уводили. Оттуда никто не возвращался.

— На этаже, который прямо над этим, самым нижним, — продолжил другой Пожиратель, — ходят особые дементоры. Они сосут не только жизнь из человека, но и плохие воспоминания. Узники сами лезут к ним «целоваться», как наркоманы. И многие из них умирают, потому что слишком близко подходят к дементорам. А на нижнем этаже потом оставляют всех, кто сошел с ума.

— Про особых дементоров я знаю, — сказал Волан-де-Морт. — Дементоры переходили на мою сторону. Но что касается нижних этажей такого рода, это явно затея Министерства. Пожиратели, нападение на Министерство магии в субботу отменяется.

— Разрешите узнать причину, мой Лорд?

— Я не знал, что они такие сумасшедшие. Надо получше продумать план.

_Любимый нижний этаж_

В тот день ему плохо спалось. Не было привычной приятной усталости и ломоты тела. Ему снилось что-то из прошлой жизни. Жизни, что он ненавидел. Все заключенные ненавидят свою прошлую жизнь за то, что она привела их сюда.

_В середине декабря, проснувшись поутру, все обнаружили, что замок укрыт толстым слоем снега, а огромное озеро замерзло. Те немногие совы, которым удалось в то утро пробиться сквозь снежную бурю, чтобы доставить почту в школу, были на грани смерти. Большой зал выглядел потрясающе. В нем стояло не менее дюжины высоченных пихт: одни поблескивали нерастаявшими сосульками, другие сияли сотнями прикрепленных к веткам свечей._

С отвращением он перевернулся на другой бок… С чего ему вдруг начала сниться такая муть?

_На столе красовались сотни жирных жареных индеек, горы жареного и вареного картофеля, десятки мисок с жареным зеленым горошком и соусников, полных мясной и клюквенной подливки  
_

И тут все вернулось на свои места… Перед глазами прояснилось. Над ним, как всегда, был поросший мхом сырой потолок с серой слизью, характерный для нижнего этажа.

Гарри соскочил со своей койки и упал возле нее в угол. Его стало безжалостно рвать.

— Эй, вы видели, даже красавчика рвёт от спермы старого Пруэтта? Это смертельная болезнь у Пруэтта, я вам говорил… Оставит нас всех тут и отправится трахаться в ад?

— Эй, красавчик? Не соси у него больше, через твои губы эта зараза нам всем передастся.

Несколько человек весело рассмеялись.

— Да пошли вы, — беззлобно отозвался Гарри. — Меня не тошнит от такого. Мне приснился плохой сон.

И словно по мановению волшебной палочки смех прекратился. Все напряглись.

— Мерзость какая, — сочувственно протянул матерый заключенный, с гиганским шрамом на лице. — Здесь же не должно быть никаких снов. Откуда этой дряни взяться?

— Это может быть к концу… — мрачно протянул другой хриплым голосом. — Что снилось?

— Еда, — Гарри подавил рвотный порыв. — Совы, деревья, снег… и… украшения.

Лицо заключенного со шрамом вытянулось. Тот, что сидел возле него, смахнул внезапную слезу.

— Это к смерти, — сказал он уверенно. — Был какой-то праздник на воле в зимнее время… Как раз, когда один год на другой сменяется. Это тебе, наверное, он снился. Сгинешь, как тот год, который сменяется. Иди к дементорам и моли их «поцеловать» тебя. Если здесь умрешь, твоя душа здесь останется. Так хоть как дементор сгинет, твоя душа потом попадет куда надо.

— Стой, — раздался с крайней койки голос Пруэтта. — В последний раз. И иди. Стой. Рот промой.

Пруэтт подтянул к себе лежащее под подушкой острое лезвие и рассек себе руку. Гарри подставил под его рану стоявший под кроватью Пруэтта стакан. Там еще оставалось на пару глотков воды. На сегодня уже не принесут. Мочи нет, нечем. Пруэтт надавил, чтобы кровь текла лучше. Какие-то капли натекли, жидкости в стакане действительно стало больше.

Гарри чувствовал, как некоторые заключенные смотрели ему в спину с ненавистью. Пока хотя бы у Пруэтта, который давно уже был тут самым матерым, была вода, была надежда, что она перепадет им. Но с его больной кровью ее не рискнули пить даже здешние заключенные. Итак, она перепадала Гарри. После этого ему только идти «целоваться» с дементорами. Если он не пойдет, то ему не простят.

Кто-то подошел и протянул Пруэтту тряпку, зажать рану. Простыней тут тоже не было. Тут вообще ничего не было, кроме них самих. Иногда Гарри, как и многим другим в этом зале, казалось, что они и есть вещи.

Промыв рот, он жадными губами приложился к пульсирующей плоти. Замысловатыми движениями языка облизал удивительным образом не сморщившиеся ни капли за все время сидения этого человека под землей яйца. И наслаждался этим легким моментом страсти. Ничего больше у них не оставалось. Ни одна капля спермы не могла вытечь изо рта без его разрешения. Самому кончать у него сегодня уже не было сил. Ну ничего, скоро все закончится.

Пруэтт снял с себя ключ, все это время висевший у него на шее, и надел его на Гарри.

— С этим ключом они не откажут тебе в смерти. Иди.

На слабых ногах он пошел к двери с нижнего этажа. Не оборачивался, иначе он может и не дойти.

Наконец-то он уйдет из этого мира. С шуршанием дверь распахнулась. За ней начинались простые коридоры, в простые камеры. Никто из заключенных нижнего этажа никогда сюда не ходил, незачем было.

Тут была настоящая, отвратительная жизнь. Никто из них по своей воле сюда бы не сунулся.

— Я пришел умереть, — умеренно громко, чтобы не терять силы, окликнул он. — Примените ко мне «поцелуй дементора».

Заключенные в камерах близких к двери на нижний этаж что-то слабо зашептали, но он не разбирал, что они говорят.

Тут вдруг прямо перед ним с едва горящей палочкой вышел человек в черной маске, закрывающей нос и рот.

— Следуйте за мной, — сказал он отвратительно знакомым, с привкусом прошлой жизни голосом.

Гарри ожидал, что его отведут к дементорам, но уже двадцать минут спустя человек вел его по странному земляному ходу. Пока, к своему ужасу и удивлению, он не увидел белый дневной свет.

Наконец человек повернулся к нему и уже куда более сомневающимся голосом спросил:

— Поттер, вы хоть помните, кто вы такой?

_Расчёт Дамблдора_

Шаг за шагом они приближались к озеру. Человек в маске с самым серьезным видом осмотрелся.

— Мы снаружи? — спросил Гарри безо всякого выражения.

Свет слепил глаза. Тупо он рассматривал воду. Они действительно были снаружи. Вода вдруг показалась ему знакомой. Как будто бы раньше он видел озера. И даже ветерок почему-то отдавался какой-то ностальгией. Ветер словно обдувал другого человека, возможно, того человека, кем он когда-то был.

Бессмысленно Гарри разглядывал окружающий пейзаж, размышляя, почему он вдруг здесь очутился, суждено ему вообще умереть сегодня или нет.

— Я вышел с нижнего этажа просить о смерти, — уточнил он, глядя на человека в черной маске. — А вы, похоже, убивать меня не собираетесь?

Хотелось хоть какого-то контроля над ситуацией — хотя бы первым заговорить с этим незнакомцем. Гарри Поттер чувствовал себя в высшей степени некомфортно. Снаружи он не был так давно, что как будто бы никогда и не должен был здесь находиться.

Быстрее, чем он выстроил в голове причинно-следственную связь, человек взял его за руку, и они трансгрессировали.

И снова они на улице. Какой-то странный пейзаж. А за ним замок. Гарри невольно зажмурился. Он видел что-то такое в своем неприятном сне. Резко бывший узник развернулся и пошел в сторону противоположную замку, не обращая никакого внимания на оклики переместившего его сюда человека. Раздражения и воли у него на это еще хватало. Но энергии уже нет.

Снейпу пришлось левитировать бессознательное тело Гарри Поттера в заранее поставленную в лесу палатку.

Сегодня, после многих лет отсутствия в «Хогвартс» наконец-то вернулся Дамблдор. В его кабинете собрались сам директор и пара педагогов. Оставив тело Гарри Поттера в палатке в лесу, туда пришел и Снейп.

Некоторое время профессор зельеварения под оглушительное молчание коллег расхаживал из одного конца кабинета в другой и вконец разразился тирадой:

— Министерство держит «Азкабан» под своим контролем и организовало на нижнем этаже странного рода камеру для заключенных, где все якобы уже сошли с ума и днем и ночью предаются оргиям! Туда забрали Поттера! Мы еле его спасли! И где все это время были вы, Дамблдор?

Дамблдор поправил свои очки-половинки.

— Я был в командировке.

— Пять лет?

— Я был в поисках моего друга Грин-де-Вальда.

Снейп всплеснул руками.

— И нашли?

— Да, нашел. Отчего ты так беспокоишься, Северус? Вы вытащили мальчика?

— Да, и он невменяем.

— Ну и хорошо. Главное, мы забрали его у врага. Если мой план с Грин-де-Вальдом удастся, то сумасшествие Поттера нам не помешает.

— Каким образом вы собираетесь теперь действовать, Альбус? — поинтересовалась Минерва Макгоннагал.

Дамблдор поправил очки-половинки.

— Сдается мне, коллеги, вы просто не понимаете, какое оружие мы получили против Министерства. Вы ведь нашли Поттера на секретном этаже «Азкабана», Северус?  
Снейп кивнул.

— Публика должна узнать о существовании этого нижнего этажа. А потом публика должна подумать, что любого можно туда посадить. Вы говорите, Поттер невменяем?

— Судя по всему.

— Отлично. Пусть рассказывает каждой газете о всех, кто сидел с ним на этом… хм… нижнем этаже. А вы сидите с ним на каждом интервью и уточняйте, что все они обычные люди, которых Министерство запрятало туда просто так. Скажите, вы нашли сведения о пятиста… Нет, о пяти тысячах человек! И все невиновны! Всех посадили туда, чтобы повесить на них преступления кого-то из чиновников. Вы поняли, Северус?

— А если Поттер вспомнит, что там было не пять тысяч?

— Гарри Поттер невменяем… И вообще, поговорите с ним. Объясните суть дела. Вы поняли?

_Интервью "Пророку"_

Дорогие читатели! Сегодня у нас совершенно уникальное интервью с Гарри Поттером, Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, героем, который на долгое время пропал с глаз общественности и, ко всеобщему удивлению, был обнаружен в «Азкабане». Интервью проводила специальный корреспондент — Рита Скитер (в дальнейшем Р.Т.), в интервью участвовали вышеупомянутый Гарри Поттер (в дальнейшем Г.П.) и профессор зельеварения школы «Хогвартс» — Северус Снейп (в дальнейшем С.С.).

Р.Т.: Как давно мы не виделись, Гарри. Только подумать, как ты вырос, возмужал!

Г.П.: [Странно улыбается.]

С.С.: Может, перейдете к делу?

Р.Т.: Все мы были ошарашены, когда узнали, что знаменитого Гарри Поттера вдруг обнаружили в «Азкабане». Уверена, все читатели хотят ответ на главный вопрос: «Как так получилось, что вы туда попали?».

Г.П.: Как и все.

Р.Т.: Уточните!

Г.П.: Меня судили…

С.С.: Гарри Поттера, героя Волшебного мира безвинно посадили по ложному обвинению, что здесь непонятного!

Р.Т.: Невероятно!

С.С.: Очень даже вероятно. Вы знаете, что вместе с Гарри Поттером на этаже сидело еще пять тысяч заключенных?! И все посажены в «Азкабан» без вины.

Р.Т.: Как это?

Г.П.: Пять тысяч? Если я правильно помню, на нижнем этаже…

С.С.: Обратите внимание, Гарри Поттер после освобождения носит на груди ключ как символ освобождения.

Р.Т.: Подождите, сейчас сфотографируем.

«Снимок прилагается к статье».

Р.Т.: Гарри Поттер, что вы помните из жизни в «Азкабане»?

«Поттер ненадолго задумался».

Г.П.: [Задумчиво] нет.

С.С.: Гарри Поттер сидел на секретном нижнем этаже «Азкабана», о котором простая публика не знает. Туда отводят узников сходить с ума.

Р.Т.: Гарри Поттер, это правда?

Г.П.: Да, три года на нижнем этаже.

Р.Т.: Помните, может, кто-то из других заключенных нижнего этажа говорил, как они там оказались?

Г.П.: Нет. Там никто об этом не говорит. А если кто-то и говорит, то никто не запомнит.

Р.Т.: Вы вообще что-то помните об этом этаже?

Г.П.: Когда я оказался на этом этаже в первый раз, меня трахали там всю ночь. И так потом все время. В общем-то, я там все время сосал, не было времени смотреть по сторонам. И со временем мне даже понравилось.

Р.Т.: Что вы сказали?

С.С.: Гарри Поттера там все время подвергали пыткам, и дементоры сосали из него всю энергию. И со временем он сошел с ума.

_Интервью "Магии Сегодня"_

Уважаемые читатели «Магии сегодня»! Сегодня у нас совершенно уникальное интервью с Гарри Поттером, Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, героем, который на долгое время пропал с глаз общественности и, ко всеобщему удивлению, был обнаружен в «Азкабане». Интервью проводил специальный корреспондент — Борис Джонсон (в дальнейшем Б.Д.), в интервью участвовали вышеупомянутый Гарри Поттер (в дальнейшем Г.П.) и профессор зельеварения школы «Хогвартс» — Северус Снейп (в дальнейшем С.С.).

Б.Д.: Все мы читали скандальную статью в «Ежедневном пророке». Что якобы Гарри Поттера без вины посадили в «Азкабан», пять лет спустя обнаружили на неизвестном никому до этого момента нижнем этаже «Азкабана», где он занимался непристойностями. Насколько эта история правдива?

Г.П.: Последнее — правда…

Б.Д.: А первое?

С.С.: А первое — скандал. Как бы ни сомнительна была Рита Скитер — свое дело она сделала. Записала о возмутительном случае нарушения права Министерством магии Великобритании… Остальное — мелочи, для тех, кому интереснее нижний этаж «Азкабана», чем безвинно сидящие там люди.

Б.Д.: Ну, после того, как мистер Поттер так смачно описал этот этаж…

Г.П.: [Усмехаясь] могу и еще смачнее на самом деле. Нижний этаж — особое место, не то что воля или другие этажи «Азкабана».

Б.Д.: Говорят, с вами там сидело много других заключенных?

Г.П.: Да.

Б.Д.: Вам удалось узнать их поближе?

Г.П.: О да. Поначалу я от них еле спасся.

Б.Д.: Вы спрашивали их, за что они осуждены?

Г.П.: Вы сами когда-нибудь сидели?

Б.Д.: Нет.

Г.П.: Есть вещи, которые невозможно объяснить тому, кто это не испытал. Нижний этаж даже не такой, как другие этажи «Азкабана». Там нет никакой прошлой жизни. Не важно, кто кем был до ареста… Это просто… не важно.

С.С.: Вы заставляете Поттера возвращаться к резко отрицательным воспоминаниям.

Б.Д.: Кхм. да… простите.

С.С.: Обратите внимание, Гарри Поттера посадили в «Азкабан» скрытно. И поместили на этот этаж, о котором никогда ранее не знала публика. О чем это говорит? Это говорит о том, что кому-то было выгодно, чтобы Гарри Поттер сошел с ума! Кому это могло было быть выгодно?

Б.Д.: Кому?

С.С.: Тем, кто его посадил, очевидно.

Б.Д.: Поттер, вы помните свой суд?

Г.П.: Нет.

Б.Д.: Но вы наверняка что-то говорили в свою защиту! Вы помните, кто присутствовал на суде? К кому вы обращались?

Г.П.: Нет.

Б.Д.: Никаких, даже самых мелких деталей?

Г.П.: Нет…

_Интервью "Придире"_

Привет, братва! Сегодня у нас совершенно уникальное интервью с Гарри Поттером, Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, героем, который на долгое время пропал с глаз общественности и, ко всеобщему удивлению, был обнаружен в «Азкабане». Интервью проводил специальный корреспондент — Полумна Лавгуд (в дальнейшем П.Л.), в интервью участвовали вышеупомянутый Гарри Поттер (в дальнейшем Г.П.) и профессор зельеварения школы «Хогвартс» — Северус Снейп (в дальнейшем С.С.).

П.Л.: Гарри, кто тебя посадил?

Г.П.: Не помню.

П.Л.: Это был Фадж?

Г.П.: Может быть.

П.Л.: Где были Рон и Гермиона?

Г.П.: Не знаю.

П.Л.: Против тебя кто-то свидетельствовал?

Г.П.: Вероятно?

П.Л.: Ты разговаривал с Роном и Гермионой после того, как вышел из «Азкабана»?

Г.П.: Нет, я не помню, кто это…

«После непродолжительной тишины».

П.Л.: А меня ты помнишь, Гарри?

Г.П.: Честно говоря, нет.

П.Л.: Это все мозгошмыги.

Г.П.: Что это?

П.Л.: Вчера мне снились мозгошмыги.

«После этих слов выражение лица Поттера сменилось на полное сочувствия и отвращения».

Г.П.: Мерзость какая.

П.Л.: Да, их полно в воздухе…

Г.П.: Нет, они только на верхних этажах…

П.Л.: Извини?

Г.П.: Те, что шмыгают по человеческим мозгам, высасывают эмоции хорошие и плохие, убивают и так далее — они только на верхних этажах. На нижнем этаже их нет. На воле тоже.

П.Л.: Ты думаешь, они не мозгошмыги и не могут атаковать тех, кто не достиг просвящения? Они только на высших этапах развития разума?

Г.П.: Да, не волнуйся. Тут их нет.

С.С.: Запишите там, что Поттера безвинно посадили. Как видите, он не помнит, кто против него свидетельствовал. Его специально поместили на этот этаж, где сходят с ума. Кому-то было выгодно, чтобы Поттер потерял память.

П.Л.: Гарри, говорят, что на нижних этажах «Азкабана» живут особые дементоры, которые могут высосать у человека все негативные мысли. Узники сами лезут к этим дементорам?

«На этих словах Гарри Поттер достаточно сильно оживился».

Г.П: Да, это правда.

П.Л.: Но ведь это опасно! Кто-то из них может случайно «поцеловаться» с дементором!

Г.П.: Так обычно и происходит. За все надо платить, ведь правда?

П.Л.: И ты это делал?

Г.П.: Что?

П.Л.: Ну, подвергался воздействию таких дементоров?

Г.П.: Откровенно говоря… Есть такие вещи, которые невозможно объяснить тому, кто это не испытал. Нижний этаж, он даже не такой, как другие этажи «Азкабана». Там нет никаких негативных мыслей. Дементорам нечего сосать. Сосал там только я.

С.С.: Думаю, на сегодня достаточно.

_Расчёт Дамблдора 2 (и Волан-де-Морта)_

— Нет, Дамблдор, — сказал Волан-де-Морт. — Министерство пора снимать. Я живу на этом свете в полной уверенности, что я и есть самый злой волшебник всех времен. Между прочим, это статус. Практически научная степень. И тут вылезают они со своим нижним этажом и портят мне мальчика, который для меня враг всей моей жизни. И я пять лет не могу найти его! Это как?

— Надо сказать, Том, — встряла профессор Макгонагалл. — Это дело касается в первую очередь школы «Хогвартс». Несколько гриффиндорцев подверглись заклинанию «Империус» прямо в зале суда! Долгое время мы вообще не могли понять, где находится Поттер! Свидетелей приглашали маленькими группами на секретный суд непонятно над кем, и потом, вернувшись, они не могли ничего сказать! До того момента, как Снейп сообщил Альбусу, что Поттера нашли в «Азкабане», мы даже не знали, что все эти суды проводились над Поттером! Нам и в голову не могло прийти, что его где-то схватили министерские сотрудники и незаконно отправили в «Азкабан», при этом оставшись каким-то образом незамеченными! Нам сложно было даже представить себе, что они способны на настолько безумный, глупейший шаг! За счёт этого они и выиграли в этом деле…

— Хочется заметить, — встрял Люциус Малфой. — Что это общее дело всех, кого при каких-либо обстоятельствах могут в будущем посадить в «Азкабан». По ошибке или нет — не важно. Потому как, отправив заключенного на нижний этаж, они способны лишить его рассудка, и потом подсудимый никогда не сможет доказать свою невиновность…

— Секундочку, Люциус, разве не ваш сын был на суде по делу Поттера?!

— Моему сыну угрожали «Империусом»!

— ТИХО! — Дамблдор воззвал к порядку. — Коллеги! Мистер Малфой прав — это наше общее дело. Министерство пытается подавить и «Хогвартс», и Пожирателей Смерти.

— НЕ ДОПУСТИМ! — воззвал Долохов.

— Тихо! — осадил его Волан-де-Морт. — Что делать будем, Дамблдор?

— После того, как я ходил с Поттером на все эти глупейшие интервью, Магическое сообщество переполошилось, — сообщил Снейп. — Люди требуют информацию про нижний этаж. Кому-то придется убедить Поттера снова пойти туда с сопровождением и показать, что там и как.

— Отлично, Северус, — сказали в один голос Волан-де-Морт и Дамблдор. — Уверен, у тебя это получится.

_Плохие воспоминания_

Поттер обнаружился там, где Снейп его и оставил. В палатке в лесу, где Поттер был вынужден проживать уже весьма продолжительный срок. Сокрытие опального героя давалось Снейпу не очень легко. Настроение Поттера с самого первого дня оставляло желать лучшего.

— Что вы помните из прошлой жизни?

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Прошлая — это прошлый год?

— Нет, это пять лет назад.

Выражение лица Гарри приобрело совсем уж язвительный оттенок.

— По вашему, я должен вспоминать пять лет в «Азкабане»? Посидите там сами пять лет, если хотите, чтобы было что вспомнить…

— Прекратите язвить. Я, между прочим, вас оттуда спас. Теперь остается понять, что с вами случилось, пока вы там были… Вы помните, почему вас решили перевести на нижний этаж?

Поттер задумался.

— Нет.

— Помните, может, кто-то из других заключенных нижнего этажа говорил, как они там оказались?

— Нет. Там никто об этом не говорит. А если кто-то и говорит, то никто не запомнит.

Снейпу с трудом удалось сохранить спокойное выражение лица.

— Вы помните хоть что-то имеющее отношение к делу, не связанное с сексом?  
Поттер засмеялся.

— Мрачное в смысле? Ну и зачем мне что-то такое помнить?

— Хорошо, — Снейп вздохнул. — Потом еще вас допрошу по теме нижнего этажа. Может, ваша память все-таки прояснится. Я так понимаю, вы не знаете, что за ключ у вас на шее?

Поттер как-то странно поморщился, промедлил и потом наконец как-то особенно мрачно сказал:

— Не знаю.

— Я так и думал. Зато я догадываюсь, что это такое, Поттер. Это ключ от сейфа в банке «Гринготтс».

— Какая разница, — Поттеру явно не хотелось обсуждать предмет, который он носил на шее. — Это мой ключ. Вам-то какое дело, от чего он?

— Вам не приходило в голову, что в сейфе могут быть какие-то ценные улики? Вы думаете, я просто так позволил «Ежедневному пророку» сфотографировать вас с ключом на шее?  
— Я думал, вы просто отвлекаете внимание от моих разговоров о сексе…

— Отчасти. Но также, если в сейфе какие-то улики, то министерские люди побоятся вас сейчас схватить. «Ежедневный пророк» читают все. Гоблины этот ключ, скорее всего, уже опознали. Если мои догадки верны, и ключ действительно открывает вход в сейф, где хранятся какие-то важные документы, то чиновники из Министерства, вероятнее всего, сейчас сходят с ума и обдумывают все возможные варианты того, как они могли бы убедить вас вести с ними переговоры.

— Прекрасно. Но ключ изначально не мой, он на меня не записан, и в «Гринготтсе» мне все равно ни один сейф не откроют. Гоблины не открывают чужие сейфы, есть у вас ключ или нет.

— Не вижу смысла бросаться пессимистическими фразами, Поттер, — заметил Снейп. — Я предлагаю попробовать. Если вы не против, мы с вами отправляемся в «Гринготтс».

— Против, — сказал Поттер.

— Почему вы против?

— Потому, что я больше хочу выпить, чем идти сейчас с вами в банк. Держите меня здесь уже какую неделю, вытаскиваете только на ваши проклятые интервью. Я не более свободен с вами, чем был в «Азкабане», честно говоря. Дайте хоть выпить нормально.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Снейп. — Пойдемте сначала зайдем в «Кабанью голову».

_В Кабаньей голове_

В рождественский сезон «Кабанья голова» была полностью забита магами, приехавшими из провинций. Гарри и Снейп в полностью закрывающих лица и тела плащах, шатаясь от стола к столу в поисках свободного места, более всего напоминали дементоров. Наконец они высмотрели стол, где сидела только одна ведьма. Снейп не был согласен сажать Поттера даже туда, но тот не терпящей возращений твердой походкой уже направился к указанному столу.

— Здравствуйте, — обратился к ней Гарри. — Можно выпить с вами? Жизнь такая, что я думаю, лучше бы остался у маглов.

— Надо думать, — ответила она, — это только дети на первом курсе в «Хогвартсе» думают, что маги такие добрые. Справедливые и просвещённые. Честное слово, я сама маглорожденная и сейчас думаю, что с маглами бы проще было. Меня саму чуть в «Азкабан» не посадили.

— А вас за что?

— Да за что… Я родилась мужчиной. Получила письмо из «Хогвартса», все как положено. Потом дошла до реально осознанного возраста, решила начать как женщина жить. И вот дернуло меня поступить в это время на работу в Министерство. Ну, они раскопали, что когда мне в «Хогвартс» приглашение прислали, я вроде как была мальчиком. И рассвирепели эти в Министерстве, аж слюна полетела. Такой, как вы, говорят, быть нельзя. Вы — небиологическая женщина, угрозу представляете.

— Кому? — не понял Гарри.

— Вот и я их спрашиваю. Они мне говорят: «Женщинам угрожаете. Какая же вы женщина, если хромосомы мужские? А ну как вы зайдете в туалет женский и начнете всех насиловать? И вообще, существование таких, как вы, мешает женщинам бороться за свои права».

— Почему?

Женщина пожала плечами.

— Не объясняют. Молчат. Но угрожали «Азкабаном», если не уйду с должности в Министерстве. У них там в Министерстве денег много, с ними лучше не связываться… Живу по-тихому здесь. В «Кабаньей голове» комнату снимаю.

— Ну, вы хоть их послали как следует? — поинтересовался Снейп. — Тех, кто вас уволил?

— Да нынче и не пошлешь, — вздохнула она. — Скажут, не нравится — иди с маглами живи или в «Азкабан». И тебя там потом тридцать узников. Как Гарри Поттера.

— Да уж, — сказал Гарри Поттер. Он уже с минуту наблюдал, как из сумки, стоящей рядом с изумрудного цвета сапогами женщины, поднималась такая же зеленоватого оттенка блестящая кобра.

— Вот, — женщина показала на кобру. — Даже змею некуда пристроить. Приходится держать ее в сумке в пятом измерении, потому что прошли слухи о том, что со мной редкое животное живет, и приходят, все время глазеют. Вроде обустроила в сумке все как надо: растения, насекомые, условия тропические… А животное все равно должно быть на свободе. Не знаю, куда деваться от зевак.

Кобра как-то своеобразно качнулась, как будто подтверждала, что времена наступили трудные и некуда деваться.

— Ну да, — сказал Гарри Поттер, — идиоты. Не понимают, какого это животному сидеть изо дня в день, смотреть на мерзкие лица людей, глазеющих на тебя…

Змея кивнула.

Гарри наклонился к ней.

— Я, кажется, никогда в жизни не разговаривал со змеей. А ты разговариваешь с людьми?  
Она качнулась.

— Ты случаем не из Юго-Восточной Азии? — Гарри сам не понял, почему он решил вдруг это спросить. — Не скучаешь по своей семье? У меня вот нет семьи. Я всю жизнь живу без родителей…

В блестящих глазах змеи как будто бы отразилось сочувствие. _И Дадли, который двумя руками облокотился на стекло в зоопарке там тоже отразился, а потом там отразилось его первое письмо из «Хогвартса», адресованное «Гарри Поттеру, живущему в чулане под лестницей», а потом и Распределяющая шляпа, и Тайная комната, и первый полет на Молнии, и чемпионат по Квиддичу, и даже…_

Он поднял глаза и увидел наполовину сокрытое капюшоном встревоженное лицо того самого профессора.

— Профессор Снейп? — спросил он неуверенно.

— Неужели вы все вспомнили?

— А вот парселтанг это вы зря, — полушепотом обратилась к Гарри хозяйка змеи. — Сейчас сюда все сбегутся. Лучше телепортируйтесь пока не поздно.

Снейп, как всегда, среагировал быстрее. Умудренный опытом двойной жизни, профессор зельеварения в считанные секунды схватил Поттера за рукав, и вот уже они стояли у входа в банк «Гринготтс», в Косом переулке.

_Ключ Пруэтта_

Снейп подошёл к ближайшему гоблину.

— Совершенно секретно, — прошептал он. — Мы можем огласить свои личности только персоналу «Гринготтса», в отдельной комнате.

Гоблин сделал недвусмысленный знак, и Гарри вошёл вслед за Снейпом в маленькую комнату, напоминавшую более всего отделанный мрамором чулан. Невольно он задумался, есть ли в «Гринготтсе» вообще подсобки.

Гоблин с серьезным видом сел за маленький стол, приютившийся в углу маленького помещения. Судя по расположившемся рядом шкафом с бумагами, подсобкой это место все-таки не было.

— Меня зовут Мрачномысл, — представился сотрудник банка. — Я сразу понял, что с вами что-то не так.

— Да… — Гарри снял капюшон. — У меня есть ключ, предположительно от сейфа в банке. Мы хотели узнать ваше мнение, можно ли мне получить допуск в сейф. Просто ключ у вас должен быть записан на другого человека. Снять его я не могу, только показать.

Мрачномысл, ничем не показывая своего настроения, с непроницаемым выражением лица ждал, пока Поттер разматывал плащ и извлекал ключ из-под одежды.

— Да, мы пропустим, — сказал он, чуть только Гарри извлёк искомое на свет. — Мы знаем, что в этом хранилище, и, учитывая ситуацию, мы вас туда пропустим. Но учтите, мистер Поттер, я буду ждать вас снаружи, и вам разрешается взять из сейфа только бумаги. Также мы пустим вас в этот сейф только один раз.

Гарри и Снейп переглянулись.

— Вы можете хотя бы примерно обрисовать что там за бумаги? — уточнил Снейп. — Не думаю, что Гарри Поттер знает, что ему нужно из этого сейфа брать.

Гоблин оценивающе посмотрел на зельевара. На секунду Гарри подумал, что во взглядах с Северусом легко мог посоревноваться почти каждый член рода гоблинского. Наконец Мрачномысл вынес вердикт.

— Я думаю, мистер Поттер разберётся.

И даже Снейп промолчал.

Тележка принесла их на удивление даже не на глубину «Гринготтса», а всего пару спиралей в длину. Сейф лежал на поверхности. Неприятного вида символы покрывали дверь, но в целом всё выглядело прилично, почти как у входа в сейф Поттеров. Гарри Поттер в камнях особенно не разбирался, а Снейп приметил, что ручка в сейф была совершенно нетипично украшена хризопразами. Здесь, всего лишь на пару десятков метров под главным залом, в интерьере все еще сохранялся мрамор, и вид у сейфа был в высшей степени праздный. Поттер наклонился, чтобы Мрачномысл вставил ключ в скважину. Вскоре дверь за Поттером закрылась.

Внутри сейфа было сухо, но очень темно. Гарри пытался вспомнить, куда девалась его палочка, но воспоминания возвращались постепенно, комками. Светить было нечем. Выходить обратно, чтобы попросить у Снейпа палочку, он не стал. Светились из содержимого всего сейфа только какие-то мелкие артефакты, лежащие в дальнем конце комнаты, и он вынужден был по стенке пробираться на свет. Судя по тому, что Гарри в процессе никуда не наступил, комната была практически пустой. В небольшой кучке вещей он нащупал чехол для свитков и пошел с ним на выход. Где уже ждал Снейп, с уже зажжённой палочкой.

— Нашли?

— Чехол для свитков.

— Это он, — подтвердил Мрачномысл. — Можете открыть его здесь, чехол вам не полагается, только бумаги.

Внутри была стопка смятых бумаг. Запихивали, видимо, второпях.

«Корнелиус Фардж, Министр магии. Дело об убийстве двадцатилетней магловской девушки, оказавшей сопротивление его намерениям. Дело о краже двадцати миллионов галлеонов. Дело об акциях в «Трех мётлах».

«Руфус Скримджер, кандидат в Министры магии. Дело о фабрикации баллов, нужных для поступления на руководящий пост Министра магии. Дело об осушении трёх озер для строительства личной загородной виллы. Дело расследовалось бывшей ассистенткой министра Охраны магической природы, за что она была уволена с должности в Министерстве магии под формальным предлогом «из-за того, что она родилась мужчиной», что грубо противоречит Магическому законодательству. Для угроз в ее дом были направлены двести незаконно созданных инферналов».

Внутри чехла обнаружили и другие дела. Еще на сорок человек.

— Пруэтта, которому принадлежал этот сейф, забрали сразу после того, как он положил свитки в сейф. Когда-то он сотрудничал с Министерством магии, и они закрывали глаза на его некоторые преступления. Потом он нашёл о них вот такого рода правду и, видимо, не захотел более быть их подельником. Его сразу же посадили за все его предыдущие преступления в «Азкабан», — прокомментировал Мрачномысл. — Они не знают, что эти бумаги здесь. Заметьте, среди дел, описанных в этих бумагах, также дела о дискриминации гоблинов. Прошу вас внимательно изучить. К слову, если вас кто-то спросит, почему вас сюда пропустили… Ключ, который у вас на шее, особенный. Насильно его снять невозможно. Снять такой ключ можно только самому. И раз уж он у вас, поделюсь с вами ещё одной интересной деталью. Пока ключ у вас на шее, вас невозможно убить. Даже дементор не сможет поцеловать вас. Хозяин должен был очень доверять вам, чтобы отдать ключ.

— Нельзя убить? — Снейп поднял бровь.

— Нельзя.

— Как это понимать? — прошептал Гарри. — То есть вообще никак нельзя?

— Нельзя убить никаким способом.

— Но как же?

— Нет ничего удивительного, что вы невредимым выбрались из «Азкабана», мистер Поттер.

С этими словами Мрачномысл забрал у Гарри Поттера чехол и, вернув его в хранилище, закрыл дверь. Поттер стоял отвернувшись к стене.

Заскрипела тележка, сотрудник банка уехал обратно в верхние залы. Только когда след его наконец скрылся, Гарри Поттер повернулся к Снейпу.

По лицу его текли слёзы.

_Очерк об аресте чиновников министерства магии, перед тем, как их предали народному суду_

— Смотрите, сколько человек тут просто сидят в нахальную в кабинетах и даже не пытаются сбежать! Чего они ждут все? Чего же вы ждете, уважаемые?

— Мерлин, да они до того обленились, что только и могут ждать, пока им в рот положат. Они, наверное, думают, что все действуют по какой-то одной схеме, — отмахнулся Волан-де-Морт.

— Да они наверное полагают, будто такие важные персоны, что таким, как мы, только и нужно их покровительство… А мы между тем пришли их арестовать, — заметил Снейп.

— Высокомерие — высшая глупость, на которую способна личность, — Дамблдор поправил очки-половинки. — Это я вам говорю как личность весьма высокомерная.

В аресте принимали участие Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд, Том Марволо Реддл, Северус Снейп, Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор, а также еще несколько тысяч простых магов, находящих недопустимым существование нижнего этажа в «Азкабане».

После ареста чиновников из Министерства в должности была восстановлена, помимо прочих, Кайлани Фейрсби, бывшая ассистентка министра Охраны магической природы, уволенная семь лет назад по сфабрикованному поводу, в связи с тем, что она вела расследование об осушении трех озер для строительства личной загородной виллы Руфуса Скримджера. А также еще двадцать восемь сотрудников, уволенных из Министерства магии по схожим причинам.

_Очерк о запуске уникального документального проекта Гарри Поттера: «Секс в Азкабане»_

Ведущий: Итак, мистер Поттер, это то, чего все так ждали. Наконец выходит ваше уникальное авторское шоу «Секс в Азкабане», с участием бывших реальных заключенных нижнего этажа. Уверен, нас сейчас смотрит вся Великобритания.

Гарри: Мои дядя и тетя не смотрят, поверьте мне.

Ведущий: Ха-ха. Ну и хорошо, ведь вы собрались на деле показывать то, что заключенные с вами делали. Хотим уверить наших зрителей, что все абсолютно безопасно. На стороне Гарри Поттера на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, находится многочисленная охрана.

Гарри Поттер: Многие ли могут похвастаться, что кто-то охраняет безопасность их секса?

Ведущий: Немногие могут похвастаться тем, что сидели в «Азкабане» пять лет, на секретном нижнем этаже. Честно признаться вам, я восхищаюсь вами, что вы не боитесь туда вернуться.

Гарри Поттер: О, поверьте мне, там даже нет страха.

Ведущий: Но позвольте, думаю, нашим зрителям также интересно, в каком положении находятся ваши оппоненты. Их ведь уже освободили, и они так же, как и вы, вернулись на нижний этаж для наглядности?

Гарри Поттер: О нет, боюсь, они ждут, что я сегодня их освобожу, после нашей с вами программы.

Ведущий: Вот это поворот…

Гарри Поттер смело спускается вниз, этаж за этажом, кажется, он совсем не боится этого печального места.

Ведущий: Скажите для простого зрителя, мистер Поттер, чем наша с вами документальная передача отличается от обычной оргии?

Гарри Поттер: Ну, во-первых, редко кто несет на оргию новогодние декорации, как мы с вами. Ведь сегодня наш первый, новогодний выпуск, и вы хотели сделать соответствующую атмосферу. Во-вторых, я буду не только показывать, как происходит секс на нижнем этаже, но и комментировать. Сейчас уберите камеру, я разденусь.

Ведущий: А мы пока развесим новогодние декорации… Э-э… Уважаемый, вы, я так понимаю, заключенный нижнего этажа.

Заключенный: Верно.

Ведущий: Как вы относитесь к затее Гарри Поттера снимать в местах вашего заключения документальный сериал?

Заключенный: Он и сам тут сидел. Я его помню.

Ведущий: Вы поддержите Гарри Поттера в его проекте?

Заключенный: Ну, если он тут в процессе будет висеть, то да, я его поддержу.

Ведущий: Э-э…. хм… а вот и Поттер. Отлично выглядите, мистер Поттер. Какое спортивное сложение! Думаю, некоторые из тех, кто сидит сейчас перед экранами, уже вспоминают рецепт приворотного зелья.

Заключенный: Да он итак со всеми переспит. Это же Красавчик.

Ведущий: Так-так, уважаемый заключенный, выскажите, пожалуйста, свое мнение. Как вам тело Гарри Поттера? Сколько раз вы видели Поттера в таком виде?

Заключенный: Э-э… Уберите от меня микрофон. Апчхи!

Ведущий: Команда, обеспечьте, пожалуйста, обогрев. Вам не холодно, мистер Поттер? К слову, я не ожидал, что у вас под одеждой такие кружевные черные колготки. Вы в них и будете вести шоу?

Гарри Поттер: Ну да, я в них и останусь. Не могу же я вести шоу на телевидении совсем голым. Как видите, на нижнем этаже достаточно специфический потолок. Это первое, что заключенный видит, когда сюда попадает.

Ведущий: Да, я бы сказал… «Поросший мхом потолок, с серой слизью». Неприятное зрелище.

Гарри Поттер: Потолок тут низкий. И он сразу давит на заключенного. Но заключенный еще не знает, что его ждет. Потому что, как только он сюда попадает, он становится частью тюремной системы.

Заключенный: Среди преступников много бывших сторонников Волан-де-Морта. Поэтому высший статус, как правило, получают те, кто из древних чистокровных семейств. Если, конечно, они не слишком слабые для этого.

Гарри Поттер: Но матерые заключенные находятся примерно наравне с теми, кто из чистокровных семейств. Дискриминация тут только на словах, это тюрьма, и все равно все решают самые сильные.

Другой заключенный: На второй ступени находятся шлюхи. Они ближе всего к первым. Этих больше всего обезличивают, но кроме постоянного секса их никто не трогает. Имен у них нет. Чтоб занять это место нужно выйти лицом.

Гарри Поттер: Как я.

Другой заключенный: Как Красавчик.

Гарри Поттер: Хотя я не такой уж и красивый. Но здесь достаточно быть молодым и без кучи шрамов. И без матерого прошлого.

Ведущий: Извините, можно спросить, вы именуете Гарри Поттера «Красавчиком»?

Другой заключенный: Так принято.

Первый заключенный: Я бы и тебя так именовал.

Еще один заключенный: Эй, ведущий, не хочешь тут с нами остаться?

Ведущий: Э-э… Нет… Спасибо… Вообще-то мы пришли вас освободить отсюда, господа….

Гарри Поттер: Ведущий, прекратите за меня прятаться. Сейчас здесь появятся Северус Снейп, Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор и Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд. Вы же не думали, что в новогодний выпуск мы оставим вас без шокирующего контента? Появляться голым на телевидении нам нельзя, но мы с этими небезызвестными личностями чисто на движениях продемонстрируем вам, что происходит при попадании на нижний этаж таких, как я.

Другой заключенный: А вы еще спрашиваете, почему мы не хотим выходить на свободу… Потому что на свободе Красавчики всяким таким достаются. На воле всё так же, как и здесь. Красавчики при сильных. Только там другие сильные.

Ведущий: Как они вас обезличили, Гарри Поттер!

Гарри Поттер: Не говорите. А вот и другие участники нашей передачи.

Ведущий: Откровенно говоря, при таком отношении я начинаю думать, что вы решили устроить демонстрацию оргии перед заключенными без их участия из соображений мести…

Северус Снейп: А вот и мы, Поттер. Давайте устраивайте побыстрее вашу демонстрацию и пойдемте отсюда.

Волан-де-Морт: Если кто-то еще сомневался в высоком статусе этого Гарри Поттера, то задайте себе вопрос, кто еще мог собрать всех нас, учитывая меня, самого сильного черного мага во вселенной, в этом ничтожном месте?

Грин-де-Вальд: Ну, насчет самого сильного черного мага я бы поспорил. Уважайте историю, коллега. Но насчет высокого статуса Гарри Поттера спорить, конечно, глупо.

Ведущий: Итак, раз все в сборе, начинаем. Гарри Поттер сейчас опишет, как проходили его будни на нижнем этаже. Прошу вас, мистер Поттер.

Гарри Поттер: Представьте себе, что я сейчас беру в рот у профессора Снейпа. Ласкаю языком яички, вожу языком по стволу, практически кусаю у основания. Потом я внезапно отпускаю, как будто я ничего и не делал. Профессор как бы видит мою шлюховатую натуру насквозь (это игра такая) и дает мне пощечину. После чего я опять завожусь (может и правда) и смотрю на него, как на господина, таким вот особым взглядом… Теперь он решает сначала дать меня кому-то другому на растяжку. Волан-де-Морту. Волан-де-Морт, как вы прекрасно понимаете, со мной так церемониться не будет, бросит меня к стенке и просто сходу вставит, и будет трахать меня в своем темпе. С моим не особенно послушным поведением, которое я только что продемонстрировал, ему надо меня как бы сломать, так что темп он, скорее всего, возьмет такой, которого я не ожидаю. То есть вы понимаете, в итоге я тут как бы просто кричу на грани страсти и боли… Профессору Дамблдору в это время не особенно интересна моя персона, и даже жалости ко мне он, скорее всего, не испытывает, но у него свои виды на, скажем, Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда. Грин-де-Вальд…

Ведущий: Для тех, кто слушает нас по радио. Чтобы вы понимали, Гарри Поттер сейчас ходит от одного описываемого им человека к другому и изображает все эти движения прямо в своих черных колготках. Зрелище у нас тут, надо сказать, жаркое. Съемочная группа, я вижу, вся вспотела…

Гарри Поттер: Э-э… Да… Так вот. Допустим, профессору Дамблдору больше интересен Грин-де-Вальд, чем я. Грин-де-Вальд, конечно, заводится при виде того, что делают со мной, и у них тоже всё идет в правильном направлении. Вот так всё примерно и происходит тут. С участием семи-десяти человек за раз. Но в центре этого действия кто-то должен быть, потому что для этого тоже нужна тренировка и внешность соответствующая, чтобы задавать настроение всем, понимаете? Так вот, если шлюха нижнего этажа — это я, то тогда в центре все время нахожусь я. К этому привыкаешь и под конец уже получаешь удовольствие. Раз сегодня Новый год, давайте придумаем какой-нибудь совсем эпичный конец.

Ведущий: [хрипло] Давайте.

Гарри Поттер: Ну, скажем, под конец меня поставят на четвереньки и будут все по очереди внутрь меня кончать… В обычной жизни такого, конечно, не бывает, зачем им специально в меня всем? Но такие, как я, в «Азкабане» физически меняются, я, пока был в «Азкабане», изменился физически и начал от спермы получать энергию, так что этот жест с их стороны будет как бы выражением благодарности и симпатии мне. У тюремных ведь тоже есть чувства. А потом, чисто для моего психологического комфорта, меня, допустим, поднимут и бросят обратно профессору Снейпу. И мы с ним закончим, уже до моего оргазма. Большинство не будет демонстрировать мне своего пристрастного отношения, вроде как у меня недостаточно высокий статус, чтобы о моем оргазме кто-то беспокоился. Но если один человек меня по-тихому удовлетворит, то это нормально. И все довольны. Вот и все. Сейчас я подойду к профессору Снейпу, и на этом демонстрация закончена. Спасибо, что были с нами, дорогие зрители.

Снейп: [Целует Поттера.]

Гарри Поттер: Профессор Снейп, что вы делаете?

Снейп: Пойдемте, Поттер, всё это воплотим…

Конец.  
С Новым Годом, дорогие друзья! Спасибо, что были с нами.

Отдельное спасибо заявщику за идею, и моей бете Act of free choice за исправление ошибок в тексте.


End file.
